


Grigori Hearts For The Soul

by castivak



Series: Feburary Whump Challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Episode: s15e11 The Gamblers, Gen, Hurt Jack Kline, Jack Kline Whump, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Sick Jack Kline, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: a spoon full of sugar helps the grigori hearts go down, but that doesn't mean they stay down.
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester, Jack Kline & Sam Winchester
Series: Feburary Whump Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620226
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Grigori Hearts For The Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Febu-Whump Day One : Vomiting

almost as soon as the car began moving, jack fell asleep curled up against the window and his knees up to his chest, forming a little ball in the passenger.

castiel imagined that he got some sleep in the empty, but who knows how long he's been topside or how long its been since he slept; the human side to him needed some rest after all and it looked like he needed it, the bags under the nephilim's eyes and the exhaustion in his body language was a pretty big sign for castiel's brain to go "tired child! get him rest!".

it was beyond relieving to know that jack was here and safe, not to mention that he was feeling safe enough to sleep. although, as castiel noticed the boy's subtle squirming and the pinched expression on his face, the angel wasn't so sure that jack was having the peaceful rest that he was hoping for.

then, almost as if jack could read his mind, the nephilim woke up and taking about two seconds before his eyes went wide, and he rolled down the window, sitting up in his seat and sticking his head out, "jack, what--" the angel's question was interrupted by a wet gagging sound, said noise making his heart jump and he quickly, but cautiously, pulled over to the side of the road so that jack didn't have to get sick while the car was in motion.

castiel put a hand on his son's back, feeling the muscles flex and strain as the poor kid's body expelled everything that jack had put inside of it, the angel having a good idea as to what was actually being thrown up right now, but remaining silent about it as he rubbed circles into jack's back as gushes of bile and blood, that wasn't his, catapulting out of the nephilim.

after a round or two of uncomfortably heaving and coughing, jack plopped back down in his car seat, eyes closed and head in hand as he let out a heavy breath, free hand resting on his stomach almost as if he was trying to calm it down with the touch, "m'ry poppins lied t'me." the nephilim slurred, still very tired and the throwing up didn't do anything to help his exhaustion, "how did a woman who sits on clouds and has a magic bag lie to you?"

"a spoonful of sugar helps the medecine go down."

"are..... are you saying you ate sugar after eating the grigori hearts?" he questioned and after a small cringe, jack nodded, "well, to be fair, she didn't say it helped the medecine stay down." castiel returned and the nephilim made a small groaning noise, almost asleep already and the angel smiled a little, "you think you'll be okay if i keep driving?"

"yeah, m'fine."

castiel gave jack a small pat on the shoulder, starting the car back up and continuing the drive back home.

  
• **◇** •

  
"--so much for that "luck of hercules" crap!"

jack froze as he heard dean's booming voice, annoyance in the man's tone, and the nephil's heart jumped into his throat, anxiety filling him from head to toe and he dunked behind one of the pillars in the library, hands trembling. "you'll be alright, jack, i won't let anything bad happen." castiel cooed in a whisper, putting a hand on jack's shoulder and the blonde swallowes thickly, hearing two pairs of footsteps coming closer and closer along with the voices of the hunters that he missed more than words could say.

he just hoped that they missed him too.

castiel stepped into dean and sam's view, his body language confusing the two, "everything okay?" sam cooed and castiel nodded his head to his right, stepping away and jack took a breath before walking out from behind the pillar, the feeling of his heart thumping rapidly in his chest making him uncomfortable as he stared at the two hunters in front of him, ".......hello." he spoke nervously, raising his hand in a wave.

"....jack?"

"it's really him."

sam's eyes widened as he circled around dean, walking towards jack as the nephilim waited with bated breath amd shaky hands, sam steps getting quicker as a small smile came onto his face and he enveloped jack in a big tight hug, the boy immediately clinging to one of his father's and burying his face into the man's shoulder, a relieved breath leaving him before sam pulled away and looked at him with a big smile, the nephilim returning it.

dean stepped forward after sam moved away, jack's breath catching in his throat as the oldest hunter put a hand on the back of his head, looking him in the eyes as if he was analyzing him before looking to castiel for more confirmation, the angel nodding and dean looked back to the kid, a small smile cracking itself onto his face, "welcome back, kid." he mumbled and jack felt like he could cry, relief covering up the fear that he was feeling because dean wasn't angry anymore.

well, jack knew that he still was, but at least he didn't want to kill him anymore.

jack let out a relieved laugh, more than happy to be back home after all this time, but then, almost as if the world just wanted to make sure he knew how fucked things were, the harsh nausea that he got in the car hours before suddenly came back and he froze, eyes widening as he realized what was about to happen.

"jack?" sam asked, noticing the panicked look on the kid's face, but instead of giving a verbal response, jack took off into a run towards the bathrooms and after taking a couple seconds to realize what the hell just happened, the three adults ran after him, finding him kneeling in front of a toilet and gagging harshly, "oh, jack." castiel cooed as he stepped forward, kneeling beside the ill child and rubbing his back, "same thing as before?" he added quietly and jack nodded as he coughed, said cough turning into another gag and jack buried his head in the toiler as he heaved.

"what's going on?"

"sugar doesn't help the medecine stay down." jack mumbled, only confusing sam and dean more and castiel went to explain, but stopped as the nephilim brought up more dark red and thick puke, the color making hunters' eyes widen, "is that blood?" dean blurted out and castiel looked to the two men, "don't worry, it's not his."

"oh, worries all gone now." 

"grigori hearts don't want to stay down despite the sugar." jack explained, leaning away from the toilet and wiping his mouth, putting his head on castiel's shoulder, "you ate angel hearts?" dean gawked and jack looked up at him, "yeah, uh, funny story."

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind the spelling/grammar mistakes. i'm lazy by nature and don't pay attention to things.


End file.
